Talk:Flowey/@comment-26858298-20170222211135/@comment-28517148-20170807145016
@BluePeregrine 4. The eating of buttercups caused Chara to fall sick and die... 5. Many years later, Alphys was doing her experiment, trying to make monster SOULs exist after death. Far less than many years. Seed of golden flower was sowed during Asriel death. After that the plant had grown (it needs approx. 4 to 6 months for that), been injected with DT and finally been replanted before it could fade, which happiens 1 to max. 2 weaks after blooming. I am player not botanic, but imo your many years is actually about half a year between Asriel's death (including Chara's poisoning and incident in village) and Entry #8 - I've chosen a candidate... The first golden flower, that grew before all the others... It appeared just before the queen left, including arrival of six humans into the Underground - I've extracted it from the human SOULs - Entry #5, which was written before #8. And all of this because stupid flower. 6. ...He did not just turn into a flower when he died. It happened over many years' time. I highly doubt it. While Entries #8 and #10 are describing attempt to inject DT into flower and say it was failure, the things are already happening in a hurry: Entry #6 - fallen monsters arrives into lab and most likely are being injected with DT in the same day Entry #9 and #12 - experiment is not giving any results; relatives of fallen monsters are starting to ask questions Entry #13-'#15' - experiment succeed, fallen monsters are alive; Souls of six humans were sent back to Asgore, the vessel (flower from Entry #8) to his garden and families were informed that their relatives are alive - I'll send everyone back tomorrow. : ) Entry #16 and #17 - on the same or next day success turns into disaster - monsters turned into amalgamates Entry #18 - the flower's gone. This one requires explanation. Taken from Flowey's geno dialogue: I remember when I first woke up here, in the garden... My entire body had turned into a flower! - slightly before or after Entry #15 was made. Eventually, the king found me, crying in the garden... I wasted weeks with that stupid king... I ran away from home - after that the first version of Entry #18 was probably made. I do not know nothing about #18's content and even if it was actually made, but one thing I'm definitely sure - it doesn't matter: I decided to follow in your footsteps. I would erase myself from existence. And you know what? I succeeded... I left this mortal coil... Then I woke up... I was back at the garden. Back at my "save point" - first Reset occurs and those weeks wasted with stupid king are erased, like nothing happened. Obviously, Flowey didn't repeat his previous steps, so Entry #18 takes form as we all know to this day. One more thing - We don't even need to leave to get them this time. The king has six of them locked away. I've tried hundreds of ways to get him to show me them... - another evidence that six humans had fallen into Undergroung before golden flower (later Flowey) was replanted. Entry #19 - the families keep calling me to ask when everyone is coming home... Bottom line: time between Entry #6 and #19 - I am giving them one week for this, at most two. And all of this because funerals.